Box
Box, labeled The Quiescent, is a contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He/She is placed on Team Grand Slams. Personality Due to the fact that Box is simply an inanimate cardboard box, there is no personality to be set towards it. Coverage In Breaking The Ice, Box fell out of the airplane and landed in a pile amongst the other Season 2 newbies. The entire time, Box does not interact with anyone, and is perfectly still and motionless throughout the episode. However, while on the glacier, Lightbulb impressively does ask Box how it "pulls off" the non-interacting attitures, but before she knocks it off the glacier, Box says in reverse, "you reversed this didn't you Mother******!?" Box is placed on The Grand Slams, Baseball's team. During the dodgeball challenge, Box is weakly hit by Cherries' ball, and rendered out. In Marsh on Mars, Box is sent to the Calm-Down Corner when Cherries blame their behavior on it. It loiters in the background for most part and idles in the background, not helping its team. In Tri Your Best, Cherries apoligized for blaming Box on the prank. Box says nothing, and promptly falls over. During the swimming part of the triathalon, Toilet bumps into Box, making it fall in the pool. Marshmallow panics about him sinking, and Balloon attempts to save him yet fails due to his tendency to float. In the end, Life Ring manages to dive in and "save" it. The Grand Slams end up losing the challenge, putting Box up for elimination. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Box is safe at 739 votes. Trophy, who is eliminated, crushes the lifeless Box in disbelief that he lost to it. Soap sends Box off, along with Suitcase, Nickel and Knife, to gather ingredients. While others collect the ingredients, Box sits motionless and does nothing, causing Soap to begin yelling at it, and accuses Box's silence as rude behavior. In the end, Box's team, the Grand Slams, are up for elimination again. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Box is eliminated with 1442 votes. Censorship If listened closely and reversed, a voice actually responds to Lightbulb's question to Box in Breaking The Ice. This voice, when reversed, says, "You reversed this clip, didn't you motherf***er?" This line was voiced by Derek Napolitano. Official Site Bio "Box is a box." Trivia *On the official site, his biography is intentionally vague, hinting his simplicity and mysteriousness. *Box is the only limbless and faceless character to compete on Inanimate Insanity. *Box first appeared in the "Roger That" trailer at the end, in the picture with Paintbrush, Yin-Yang and Baseball, being stood on by Yin-Yang, becoming the Fourth person revealed in Inanimate Insanity II. *In AnimationEpic's video "Inanimate Battle 2", Taco was in Box, as a joke. *According to fans, a plot twist will happen later in the season revealing that either Bow or Taco is in Box. However, this has been denied by Adam. *In the credits of Breaking The Ice, it says that Box is voiced from Derek Napolitano, because of the secret line it made in that episode. Gallery |-|Inanimate Insanity II= Boxcalmsdown.jpg|Being framed by Cherries, Lightbulb put him the calm down corner. Screen Shot 2013-08-24 at 5.43.45 PM.png|Box's Idle|link=Box CherriesBoxIsBlamed.png|Cherries blames Box for putting Marshmallow on Mars. LightbulbAppleBoxPermit.png|Apple telling Lightbulb about what Box did. Box Banner.png|Box in the intro. Box lying Down.png Screen Shot 2013-09-03 at 7.57.13 PM.png|Box Crushed Category:Male Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Limbless Category:Non-Living Objects Category:Characters with an unknown voice actor